Starting With A Kiss
by MintiFlower
Summary: Cat becomes a little distracted by a certain Earl of Arden, but then Syd goes missing. Many enemies have been made over the years and they seem to be catching up with her. - AU, of a sort. Pedro and Jenny come back to London. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue: A Surprise

Prologue: A surprise

Dear reader, you've followed my journeys and now I will take you on my most diverse one yet. It is not like my others, however, I am finding it a hard one to begin. I suppose the best place to start is Syd's birthday party. Yes it was there when I did a most insensitive – unladylike – thing, I am ashamed at myself, it was very uncaring of me. It felt terrible afterwards, but, the thrill was unimaginable – I couldn't stop myself. His eyes were a twinkling blue and he had that mischievous grin on his face, he looked so…adorable. Yes reader, I am describing Frank as adorable. Enough of my rambling, on with the story.

"Surprise!" We cried as Syd entered his. We all leapt out from behind the sofa – by we I mean, Frank, Pedro, Jenny, Nick, and Joe, some other boys from Syd's gang and me. Even Billy was there! He and Syd decided to call a truce, they were both older and thought it was childish having fights in the middle of the street for no apparent reason.

"You shouldn't have!" he said his face flushed with happiness.

Everyone started pushing present under his nose, I had bought him a tiny little cat silver plated key ring – I hope he liked it. Then Syd notice the table, it was completely covered in food.

"Let's eat!" he shouted.

There was a whoop of excitement as everyone rushed to get seats at the table. I was sandwiched between Frank and Pedro. Everyone grabbed food and piled it on to their plates. My eye caught a plate of sausage rolls – my favourite – I reached out to grab one.

Nearing the end of the party everyone was chatting happily about something or other, Pedro told me that Jenny had accepted Pedro's marriage proposal, he looked ecstatic, I felt really proud of him and glad he'd found love. Then it happened. Just a small thing, but it was enough. Frank's leg brushed mine slightly – it wasn't much but it sent shivers up my spine and a blush was creeping up my face.

"Alright Cat?" asked Billy obviously sensing my discomfort. "Want to get some air?"

"Yes." I said hurriedly leaving the table.

"I'll come too." I heard Syd say while I pushed the back door open.

I breathed in gulp after gulp of the cool night air as I ran down to the two-person swing at the bottom of the garden. I started swing as high as possible, the air rushed through my hair. Up, up and then down again. I spotted Syd walking down towards me. Without thinking, I jumped off the swing in mid-air without thinking and landed silently on my feet.

"Cat!" Syd exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Cat's land on their feet, Syd," I said winking cheekily at me "no need to worry."

Syd rolled his eyes. "I know." He sighed.

We both sat down on the swing together.

"Me and my dad built this while you were in Jamaica." He said after a thoughtful pause patting the swing. "My dad said it would take my mind off you." He gave a forced laugh. "Trouble was," he said "all it made me do is think of you more, about how much you would love it.

He smiled sadly down at me, his blue eyes piercing my green ones.

"Have you…did you ever think about…well…us?" he asked suddenly.

I could feel my face go red for the second time that evening.

"I…um…no…I mean…it's just-"

Syd cut me off.

"It's ok, I understand." He said curtly, quietly staring at his feet.

"No Syd, it's not like that…I'm not…I'm not ready…"

"Not ready?" he said, you could the hurt in every syllable he spoke, he got up. "I understand."

"Syd." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm saying goodbye to everyone." He said stiffly, shrugging my hand off.

He walked back up to his house. I closed my eyes leaning against the back of the swing.

Why does everything go so wrong? I thought.

Believe me when I say this but I do love Syd, I really do, but I love him as a brother. Would you marry your brother? Didn't think so.

"Gone to sleep Cat?"

I looked up it was Frank.

"No, just thinking."

Frank sat down next to me and started to gently rock the swing with his feet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I replied, "You know, about Syd."

"Oh." He said quietly suddenly finding interest in a stone on the ground.

"So how's Cambridge?" I asked lightening the mood. "Gotten into any trouble?"

"Well now that you mention it…" his eyes twinkled as he recounted the time he and Charlie had used the Bennington-Smythe manoeuvre on their Latin teacher.

It was around that time that I suddenly had an urge to kiss him. So I did. That's right I Catherine Royal kissed Lord Francis Avon, Earl of Arden. Frank went rigid with shock, I was about to pull away and mutter an apology then I felt him smile into my mouth and he kissed back!

I slowly put my hands around his neck and he tentatively put his arm around my waist and it was in that exact position that Syd found us.


	2. Act One: Scene One

I'm really sorry this story has kind of been…well dead…I'm getting it up and running again.

So SORRY!

Disclaimer: I am not Julia Golding; I do not own Cat Royal.

~*~

Act One: Scene One; Home Again

_In which Cat and Frank get closer than expected..._

~*~

"Want to tell me why Syd ran off?" Pedro asked me over his cup of tea.

We were at home Pedro, Jenny and I all paid rent once a month. It was a modest little house but it was better than the street.

"Well…to put it bluntly…" I said a blush coming over my cheeks, "I kissed Frank."

Pedro spat out tea all over the table. He was in hysterics. I'd just told him that I had kissed one of our best friends and he laughs.

"You're joking! No come on Cat. What really happened?" he asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's what happened." I replied simply.

"What? No! You kissed Frank? FRANK?"

I nodded. It seemed really stupid. The reality of what I had done began to sink in. I Cat Royal an orphan had kissed Francis Avon Earl of Arden. I felt blush creeping over my cheeks. I really could be an idiot.

"Are you…are you sweet on him?"

"No! Yes…I mean…I don't know Pedro. It just happened."

"It just happened." He repeated. "So are you courting?"

"Well…um…no." I replied awkwardly.

I could feel myself going from lightly pink in the face to tomato red.

"Well if it makes any difference…well Frank says not to tell you but he –" Pedro was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He said sighing rising to his feet.

"No it's alright I'll go."

Unlocking the door I turned the handle. It was Frank.

"Oh…hello Frank." I gushed feeling all the more awkward. That was the final straw I went from tomato red to crimson in a second. "Listen about last night…I …it –"

"Never mind that now, Pedro! Come here!" he called.

"What? What's happened?" he asked.

Now we could both see the pain and worrying on Frank's anxious face.

"It's Syd."

"Oh no! What's happened?" I asked urgently. I hoped he hadn't hurt himself all because of me.

"He's…well he's gone."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Pedro confusion etched upon his face.

"He's gone missing. Mr Fletcher followed him to the pub last night and took him home around midnight. But he was gone this morning."

I couldn't believe it. He couldn't have run away because of me. Could he? I broke down in tears. I'm not usually one to go down like that, but the weight of guilt was crushing me. Pedro stroked my hair comfortingly and Frank patted my shoulder in an embarrassed way. Pulling my self together I squared my shoulders. This wasn't helping Syd. He could be in trouble!

"Come on." I said. "We should go to the butchers to see what they're doing."

With that grabbing my coat I ran off. Pedro and Frank just behind me.


	3. Act One: Scene Two

SORRY!

**Disclaimer: I am not Julia Golding; I do not own Cat Royal.**

~*~

Act One: Scene Two; The Fletchers

~*~

Mrs Fletcher's eyes were swollen and puffy; tear tracks stained her pale face. She looked awful. I immediately felt guilty I was the one who had inflicted such pain on her. It was my fault Syd was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Fletcher." I said looking down at my feet. "It's all my fault."

"Don't be silly." Mrs Fletcher replied fiercely, she placed her hand over mine comfortingly. "We'll find him." She said mustering a smile – but it didn't reach her eyes.

There was a sharp rap at the door, Frank got up and opened it letting in a ragged looking Mr Fletcher. His coat was torn and covered in muck and his hair was sticking up at odd angles and covered in a green substance, which had such a putrid smell, I had to fight the urge to vomit. He was also sporting a black eye and bloody lip.

Mrs Fletcher uttered a soft gasp. "What happened to you?" she asked her eyes widening.

Mr Fletcher shot Frank one cold hard look before beginning. "I asked around in the pub opposite the fishmongers they said there was someone who could hep me in the market place near the beads store. But there wasn't. A big bulky man thought I was someone else after his daughter or something . He kept screeching at me...Where's Claudia?....Where's Claudia?...Strange looking fellow. Couldn't find anything out about Syd though. " Mr Fletcher took in a shuddering breath.

Mrs Fletcher eyes welled up with tears and leaked over her cheeks fresh tracks appeared and she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve. Mr Fletcher's eyes suddenly blazed angrily his face reddened as he turned his gaze on me and Frank.

"Get out of my house." He said quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked startled.

Frank stared at him in disbelief.

"I mean – get out." He replied his tone firm.

I could feel my temper flaring but a different emotion stopped me from shouting – guilt. I looked up at Mr Fletcher gave him the angriest look I could muster and put my coat on.

"Come on Frank." I whispered before leaving.

~*~

**A/N - My new year's resolution is to update my fan fic more often. I'm really sorry I'm not very good at updating. Another short chapter hope your happy so far...REVIEW! Anything you want to see happen in the story..?**


	4. Act One: Scene Three

**I think I'm doing quite well for updating so far..LoL...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Julia Golding; I do not own Cat Royal.**

~*~

Act One: Scene Three; Guilt

~*~

Frank and I walked back silently. The guilt was like a thick fog hanging over me obscuring all things good from my line of vision. I unlocked the front door to our house and let Frank in before locking it again. Dragging my feet, I slowly made my way into the living room and collapsed into the couch. Frank gently sat down beside me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "How are we going to find him?" The panic was clear in my voice.

"I don't know Cat." Frank replied honestly. "I think it would be best to leave it to the authorities."

"No!" I exclaimed, my voice an octave higher. "I can't just leave him! It's my fault he's gone! There has to be something I can do…I…I…" I broke down into hysterical sobs.

Frank held me close in a tight embrace, stroking my hair and back. He kept whispering one thing; it will be ok.

How will it be ok? I thought. Syd was gone and it was my fault. It was my fault that he wasn't with his family now his parents were devastated. They'd already lost their son once before. Syd was like the older brother I never had – now it was my fault he was gone.

After a minute or two I calmed down but didn't move – I was enjoying the feeling of Frank's arms around me. But it didn't last long enough, too soon he held me at arms length to look at me.

"Don't worry Cat, we'll find him." He whispered.

I couldn't help myself again I lunged forward and caught his lips with mine. This time he reacted immediately placing his hands on my waist. I knotted my fingers into his curly hair and pulled myself closer. Again too soon Frank pulled away but his hands did not leave my waist. He looked down and sighed then looked back up again staring straight into my eyes.

"Cat I can't." He said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Did I do something wrong? I wouldn't know – I didn't really have experience in these matters having only kissed Billy Shepherd and Syd briefly.

"It's not you." Said Frank smiling weakly. "I'm going back to Cambridge in two weeks."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb then kissed the tears from my eyelashes. How could I forget? Frank was only back for the holidays, he would be back at school for the rest of the term.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"Christmas" he replied.

I sighed and then pressed my forehead against his shoulder wrapping my arms around him tightly. I'd miss him until then.

"Cat?"

The sound of my name being called startled us and we broke apart hastily. Pedro entered the room and looked at us curiously. I noticed Franks arm still at my waist and pushed it away quickly. A blush crept over my cheeks.

"There you are." He said. " I was wondering where you two had gone – alone." He grinned mischievously. "Cat do you think you could go down to the boxing office to let them know that Syd won't be able to make his boxing match with the Marylebone Mincer next Tuesday." He continued his face solemn again. "I can't right now, I need to be at the Covent Gardens theatre for rehearsals.

"Of course." I replied. " Do you have some money for a cab?"

"No, sorry." A pained expression appeared on Pedro's face – we were having money issues recently.

"I'll pay." Said Frank.

"No it's fine." I said. " I'll walk."

"No I insist, I should be going anyway."

"Fine." I agreed uneasy at accepting charity, I've always been too proud for my own good.

The mischievous grin I loved flashed across his face once and his eyes glittered.

"Lets be of then." He said pulling me to my feet and helping me into my coat.

"Goodbye Pedro." I called before bustling outside into the cool autumn air.

~*~

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think? Constructive critisism is welcome but be nice...LoL. Review!**


	5. Act One: Scene Four

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but it was shorter wait than normal if that counts for anything! :P I dedicate this chapter to all the people who took the time to review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Julia Golding; I do not own Cat Royal.**

~*~

Act One: Scene Four; The Boxing Office

~*~

We waited a minute or two outside the house before Frank was able to call over a comfortable looking cab with good looking horses. He gave the driver a guinea and helped me up inside. Instead of sitting opposite of me like he usually did he sat next to me. Our knees knocked together. I could a blush creep up my cheeks, the carriage suddenly felt very hot. What was wrong with me?

Reader, you may be wondering what had suddenly triggered my newly found more than friendly feelings towards Frank. Well so was I. I'd aways been comfortable holding his hand or shoving him in the ribs. That was just what our relationship was. I'd always considered himself as my partner in crime, always there to help me out in a tight situation. He used to be one of my greatest friends now he was...well I just wasn't sure anymore.

The carriage gave a sudden jolt and I was vaulted forward. The first thing I could grab onto was Frank's knee. He pulled me up by the back of dress. I smiled sheepishly – his face went slightly pink. Was he blushing? I realized that it was _me _making him blush – my hand was still resting on his knee. I snatched it away quickly my face colouring.

I looked away and coughed quietly. What was going on with me? Frank cleared his throat noisily.

The cab rattled to a stop. Quick as a flash Frank was out of the cab and outside before I could even blink I followed him and he helped me out.

"Which way?" he asked looking around the streets – he wasn't all too familiar with these parts of London.

"Umm." Now that we had arrived I was unsure as to where we were going. It had been at least three years since the last time I had come here. The only time I had come was to cancel Syd's match because he had the measles and Mr Fletcher had come with me.

I thought I recognized a name on a signpost.

"This way." I said confidently setting of to the right.

In a matter of minutes we were lost.

"Cat are you sure you know where we are?" Frank asked me. "Don't you think we should ask someone for directions?" This time it was me who was being stubborn about asking somebody – I thought I knew all the ways of London.

"I'm sure it's..." I looked around. "This way!" I announced striding on to the left.

We were back where we started.

"Cat! We've gone around in a circle." Frank exclaimed. "I'm asking somebody where to go."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

A couple could be seen coming out the nearest shop, Frank rushed over.

"Excuse me sir." He said, addressing the man. "Do you know where the boxing office is?"

"Let me think..." The man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Take the first left and it should be straight in front of you." He said.

"Thank you."

I could feel my cheeks reddening – I was the one who thought we should turn right. Oh well. We set of in the other direction and soon saw the dingy building which was used as an office for organizing matches. Frank opened the door and held it open for me. My eyes soon adjusted to the poor light given out by a few candles, there wasn't a window in sight. A slightly plump red-faced man was sat behind a desk eating chips from a paper bag – his sausage like fingers were covered in grease.

"Yes?" He asked when he spotted Frank come in through the door. "Is there somethink I can 'elp you with?"

"We've ever so sorry but the Bow Street Butcher can't make his next match." Replied Frank flashing a smile.

"Reason?" He asked impatiently.

Frank and I shared a look. What should we say?

"Missing." I said simply.

"Eh?" Asked the man. "What's 'e got 'imself into now?" He asked rudely.

"I don't know, sir." Said Frank. "We're on the look out for him."

The man grunted and muttered something incoherent. Frank coughed awkwardly.

"We'll be on our way then."

Frank hurried us out. I slammed the door shut.

"Well, he was...pleasant enough."

"He was down right rude, that's what he was!" I stormed my temper flaring.

I didn't hold with rude people like that.

"Oh well." Said Frank. "Let's get back."

Together we walked back down the street. Stopping at the same point the cab dropped us off we waited a couple of minutes before Frank could call another one over. He helped me up and sat next to me gain.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Asked Frank.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're having a 'formal dinner'." Said Frank rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I said. "That's not the place for me then."

"Nonsense." Replied Frank. "I'm allowed guests so I'm inviting you and Pedro."

"Oh but, I can't!"

"Why ever not?" Asked Frank his brow wrinkling in concern.

"I've got nothing to wear!" I wailed.

Frank chuckled softly. "Mama could find you something of Lizzie's that you could borrow."

"Ok." I agreed "We'll be there at six."

Frank drew me close in tight embrace. "I missed you in Cambridge." He whispered into my hair. "Life's more fun with you around."

I hugged him back. I enjoyed the feeling of his arms around me far too much.

The cab came to a halt. I clambered out giving Frank oe last wave as he sped off in the carriage. I missed him as well – far more than I allowed to admit to myself.

~*~

**What do you think? Sorry there's not been much adventure so far . But we'll be expecting a visit from a certain French thief to get it started. ;) Review!**


	6. Act Two: Scene One

**A/N: A new act has been started! Hope you like this one...the adventure begins...**

~*~

Act Two: Scene One; Evicted

_  
In which Cat finds herself in some compromising situations..._

_~*~_

I walked slowly down the street towards our house. A man walked past me tipping his hat.

"Afternoon, Miss Royal."

His grin made my skin crawl. The man looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen him before.I carried on shuffling slightly down the street. My mood only mildly dampened by the man.

I spoke too soon.

When I arrived it was to a shocked Jenny gazing into space outside our door.

"Where's Pedro?" I asked catching sight of three small suitcases at her feet.

Sudden realization hit me like a punch to the gut. That man was the landlord.

_Oh._

"Jenny, have we been evicted?" I asked tentatively.

She nodded silently.

The whole world I had rebuilt in London came crashing down. Why? _Why? _Jenny burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!" She gushed. "De man come he ask for rent. I said we no have it. He told Jenny we be out in one week." Her sobs escalated. "Pedro be angry."

"No he won't." I comforted her patting her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, he just caught us unawares." I wasn't completely sure what to do. This wasn't the strong willed, determined Jenny I remembered.

"Where is Pedro?" I repeated.

She didn't have to answer. A savage Pedro was coming towards us anger eminent on his face.

"Is it true?" He blazed. "I saw the landlord he said -" He stopped short staring at the still sobbing Jenny. "Are you alright?" He gathered her up in his arms stroking her hair and back. "Did he hurt you?"

Jenny shook her head against his chest. Pedro led them through into the ving room sitting himself down with Jenny on his lap on the couch. I picked up the suitcases before shutting the door behind me and joining them, perching on a chair. Jenny told Pedro everything that had happened when the landlord arrived. She told us how the rent had been raised and that the landlord had given us a week to find somewhere else.

"But that's stupid!" I cried out. "We've been late before but we always pay the money in the end. He should know that..." I finished lamely.

"I know." Pedro replied calmly. "I'll go and talk to him – try and negociate."

"He won't take us seriously." I said bitterly. "One black man and two women one of them a former slave."

Jenny sniffed.

"I'll try." Pedro gave me a weak smile.

~*~

I slept badly that night tossing and turning at the days events. Around three o'clock I woke drenched in a sweat a small whimper escaping my throat. Just a nightmare I told myself firmly. But it was terribly realistic. I could still see my friends on the other side of the street laughing and talking in the sunshine. I was on the other side being dragged away by Mr Hawkins – a knife at my throat. No one looked my way as I called out to them.

I got up shakily and noticed that the small bed Pedro and Jenny shared was empty. I walked curiously into the living room only to find them wrapped up in each others arms asleep on the couch.

They were so happy together and just about to start a family. I couldn't be the one to take away everything they had worked hard to achieve. Rushing out of the room I repacked everything again and scrawled a note. Putting it somewhere they would see it I put a few spare coins I had next to it. I read it through once,

_  
Pedro and Jenny,_

_  
Don't worry about me. I've gone to Grosvenor Square. You'll have enough money for rent without me._

_See you tonight at the Avon's,_

_Love,_

_  
Cat._

I waited until seven before shutting the door behind silently it clicked gently, I set off towards Grosvenor Square hoping to find refuge in the Avon's home again until I found my feet.

Only I didn't get that far.

A big beefy, bull of a man came up behind me I picked up my pace all my senses telling me to run – his pace matched mine. I hoped to lose him in the backstreet's and alleyways no one knew these parts of London better than me. It wasn't the best choice I'd made – this gave him the chance away from the eyes of the stallholders of early morning London. A heavy blow from his fist sent me into unconsciousness.

Just my luck.

~*~

**A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad, ok? Who do you think hired someone to kidnap her? Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Act Two: Scene Two

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long there were a lot of directions this story could have gone in but I chose this one - hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Royal.  
**

~*~

Act Two: Scene Two; Kidnapped

~*~

"Ow!" I woke up pressing a hand to the lump on my head. "_Ow.._."

I blinked my eyes blurily surveying my surroundings. I was lying on a bunk just like in a ship – the room also seemed to be rocking – no, that couldn't be possible, that would mean I was...My realization was greeted by a horrible sense of déjà vu. I was on a ship.

I sat up abruptly and immediately regretted it as I banged my head on the bunk above. I hissed in pain as reds and oranges shot through my closed eyelids. Something stirred above.

"Hello?" I called out cautiously.

There were a few moments of heavy silence.

"You're awake." Came the simple reply. It may have been simple but he said it in French – his hoarse raspy voice made me shiver.

"You can't keep me here against my will!" I shouted in French. "I'll get word to England," I assumed where ever we were, we were far from my home country. "I'm a close acquaintance of a peer of the realm."

My captor merely chuckled. It was a nasty sound coming from him for an expression of happiness.

"We're going to France, there's a revolution going on. Your peer of the realm can't help you there." There was a familiarity in his voice I couldn't quite place.

At his statement I felt my stomach drop I would have to get out of this scrape on my own – there would be no help from my friends this time. I was completely alone. Making my mind up quickly I knew I had to run. I rose swiftly darting towards the door, my hand outstretched, however, a couple of inches short I tripped. Looking down I realized too late that a length of rope attached to the bed post was tied to my ankle. Bugger.

The man laughed darkly. "You're not going anywhere."

I scowled. "You could at least show your face, are you really that ugly?"

I was surprised when a pair of hobnailed black boots swung themselves round and landed on the floor with a dull thud – I wasn't expecting him to actually come down. I looked up and tried to hold in a gasp. I was staring into the face of Mick Bailey -and to be honest he _was _ugly. His hair was dirty and matted and his face was a disarray of cuts and bruises, he now sported a long thin scar along the side of his right cheek, chalk white against his flushed skin. He smirked at my shocked expression showing uneven, yellowing teeth.

"Weren't expecting me. Were you Cat?" He said switching back to English.

I blinked stupidly back in reply, too stunned to say anything. What was he doing here? Why was he taking me to France? Too many questions were whizzing through my befuddled brain.

He laughed at me again.

"And enough of your cheek. I wouldn't want to be losing my temper and sticking this in your ribs." He threatened taking a knife out of his belt.

I cringed away from him and gave him the most contemptuous glare I could muster. He brought the knife down suddenly and slashed through the rope – it was sharp.

"Time for you to join the others, little missy."

"Others?"

"You're not special – my employer asked for more."

"What?" I asked alarmed. Who else for what ever twisted reason would want me kidnapped? I had plenty of enemies but I thought that I was at quits with the bishop of the Notre Dame thieves? I thought that the Avon's had paid him.

"Enough of your questions – you'll want to keep me in a good mood killing you would mean a lot of money wasted, but I'm doing well with the fortune your boyfriend earned me. I wouldn't mind losing a coupe of pounds."

With this final speech he kicked me through a door to his left slamming it shut behind me. I stumbled through letting my eyes adjust to the dim light, however, when they did I was met with a scene that sent a torrent of different emotions through my heart. The prevailing one was anger.

It was Syd, only he had his arms around a girl – no woman – about his age. I had to admit she was very pretty. No scratch that, she was beautiful. She had long raven black hair curling down to her waist and large grey – blue eyes rimmed with thick, dark eyelashes. However, her cheeks were blushing bright crimson at the compromising situation I had found her in with Syd.

"Cat?" He asked dropping his arms and coming towards me.

I was speechless for a moment or two before exploding, I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out from my ears I was that angry. No I was savage. "We've all been sick with worry about you and you're out here snogging the first girl you see!"

I was simply seething with rage. I marched forward brought my hand hand back and struck him hard around the face – feeling a little pleasure as my hand connected with a loud slapping noise.

My heart melted at the hurt expression on his face. So I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

~*~

A/N So what did you think? Sorry Ellie no Billy. :) And the "big beefy bull of a man" was just someone Bailey hired. Who do you think wanted Cat? Who do you think this girl is? *Hint read chapter three.* Sorry to the Frank/Cat shippers but I had to add that dash of Syd/Cat. ;) Review!


	8. Act Two: Scene Three

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Act Two: Scene Three; Malaria, Again

* * *

My time in that ship was none to pleasant. Soon I lost track of the time we spent in there, with nothing to mark the passing hours except a meager tray of food pushed through a flap in the door - it would always be locked.

For a voyage that only took one day, it felt like a year.

You may find this hard to believe, reader, but I was actually thankful for my time on the _Courageous –_ once you gain sea legs you never let them go. At least I hadn't spent the time with my head in a bucket.

At first I had decided to spend my time in the ship in stubborn silence after my weakness with Syd.

But malaria had different ideas.

I always kept the medicine the Obeah man had given me safe, I kept it with me always. I knew there would be a time I would need it in an emergency and this was then. At first I felt cold and then blisteringly hot – I just shrugged it off, to stubborn to say anything. Then great shivers were wracking my body and I knew what was happening. Malaria was mounting and it was going to ride me hard.

I'd neglected to tell anyone but Pedro about my deadly disease. So when I doubled over in pain in my small corner of the room Syd didn't have a clue what to do.

He rushed over placing a large hand over my forehead.

"What's wrong? Cat sit up! What's wrong?"

I'd never seen someone look so worried. Syd was beginning to swim in front of my eyes, I blinked heavily, forcing out four words:

"Malaria – medicine...in...shoe." Before I blacked out completely.

The last I heard was a faint, strangled cry of, "Sophie!" but then again I could have been hallucinating by then.

* * *

"Will she be alright by tomorrow?" Came a gruff voice, I felt a hobnailed boot prod me in the lower back.

"Leave her alone!" I heard an outraged cry before the sound of a hand meeting flesh with a loud slapping sound aroused my deadened senses. I heard a small whimper and, opening my groggy eyes a crack, a large hand balling into a fist – Syd and someone else, the girl.

"Enough talking back, we'll be arriving in France in two days time, you must do exactly as I say when we arrive, do you understand?"

They must have nodded.

"Will she be alright by tomorrow?" He repeated.

"There's a chance."

Bailey must have been satisfied with the answer, I heard the door snap shut and a key turning in the lock.

"Are you okay?" I asked hoarsely, trying to sit up.

"Cat? What happened to you? Are you alright? Will it happen again? Why-"

I closed my eyes against Syd's rush of questions and put my fingers to my temples, my head was beginning to ache.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, before laying back to sleep. I was exhausted.

* * *

I spent the best part of that day asleep and awoke later on feeling much refreshed – the medicine was working.

I tried to remember who had looked after me but my fever induced state was haze of cool flannels against my forehead and bitter tasting medicine. However, I had a faint memory of someone cradling me against their chest and a smell of peppermint, but that could have been at any time. At one point I thought I was back in Billy's house, yet I don't remember anyone smelling of peppermint.

I was on the lower bunk looking up I saw Syd asleep on the upper, snoring softly.

The girl was sat on the edge of the bed, eyes drooping slightly, she started when I tried to sit up and pushed me down gently.

"Don't try and get up you should rest." She murmured.

I defied her angrily, no raven haired hussy could tell me what to do! I pushed my self up against the wall and jutted my chin out.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly.

"My name's Claudia Tivern."

"No." I growled. "I meant 'who are you' as in who are you and how have you managed to get me and Syd mixed up with the likes of Mick Bailey and his paymaster?"

She blinked her large grey-blue eyes owlishly at me. A picture of innocence – she wasn't fooling me I matched her stare with a furious glare.

"He's wrong. You may look like her but you're nothing like Sophie."

This strange statement silenced me from a torrent of angry abuse for a moment, but when I finally opened my mouth to ask who Sophie was the door flew open and Bailey stood tall brandishing a piston. The noise startled Syd awake he sat up banging his head on ceiling causing him to start an avalanche of swearing.

"Good. You're up. Time to leave we've arrived in France."

He grabbed me around the shoulders pushing the gun into my ribs he threw a dark cloak over me hiding his hand. To anyone on the outside it would look like he had put a protective arm around me.

"Either of you try anything and she's dead." He said menacingly applying more pressure to my shoulders.

I didn't risk trying to pull away – he didn't look like he was joking.

We shuffled onto the dock. Somehow Bailey had managed to get us into France without any papers – with the help of a fat purse and a few lies he charmed the guard into letting us through.

He spun a tale praising France on it's hospitals and how I was delicate with a life threatening illness which only the people of France could treat properly. I must have looked convincing because we were let through without a second glance.

Bailey's luck held and we had good horses and a good driver which enabled us to arrive in Paris not long after – well, not as long as it had taken me and Frank. The thought of Frank brought reality down with a crash. Worries of rent and being evicted seemed petty now. Just the other day I was fretting about what to wear at a formal dinner at the Avon's home, now I was worried for my life and Syd's.

Not to mention the mystery surrounding the Claudia Tivern girl.

Tivern. The name struck a chord with me and I eyed her shrewdly. She was sat across from me in the carriage next to Syd. I racked my brains for who I'd met or heard of with that name, but came up with nothing.

The carriage jolted causing the pistol to bump against my ribcage.

Too many things were going on at once.

After hours of traveling; a night in an inn and a further three hours jolting through France we finally made it through the City's gates. Mid-morning in Paris had not changed much since my own brief visit a mere year before.

I found myself wondering where our ultimate destination was and who had gone to these great lengths trying to capture us.

However, Bailey's luck didn't hold and I didn't find out.

The carriage stilled suddenly and Bailey grinned without showing his teeth.

"We've arrived."

He shoved me outside with the barrel of his gun...straight into a crowd of people. We were in the market square. Bailey made a grab for me eyes wide with shock but two arms grabbed me from behind, pulling me into the crowd. A sack was pulled over my head and I was hauled over the person's shoulder.

I kicked and struggled to no avail. I'd gone from one kidnapping to another. Today was looking better and better.

I couldn't help the sarcastic bitter thoughts circling my mind. Nothing seemed to be making sense. My latest adventure seemed to be getting more and more far fetched.

The pounding of feet stopped and silence followed.

I was dumped unceremoniously on the floor, the sack pulled from my head.

I pounced on my captor knocking him to the floor in surprise. He rolled over so I was the one now pinned down. I struggled for second before spitting in his face.

"Unhand me now!" I screamed.

He brought a hand over my mouth.

"Shh.." He said putting his face close to mine. "Nice to see you too, Firecracker."

My eyes widened as I recognised him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...Don't throw rocks at me but I'm putting this story on hiatus until I get it finished because I'm taking too long between updates and I'm gonna try and get ahead by a few chapters. **

**Meanwhile I've got a few Cat/Syd oneshots that I had an urge to write so I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested?**

**Reviews are welcome**!


End file.
